ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale II
'' Super Smash Bros Battle Royale II ''is the sequel to the 2018 video game, Super Smash Bros Battle Royale. It will be released on November 20, 2020. It will be available for the Wii U and 3DS. And since Sony is helping make the game, they got permission from Nintendo to also release it on the PS4 and PS Vita. Characters Characters with an * means their unlockable. Characters with ** means their DLC. First-Party Mario *Mario *Luigi* *Peach *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Hammer Bro* *Dr. Mario* *Paper Mario* *Koops* Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *King K. Rool* Legend of Zelda *Link *Zelda/Impa *Ganondorf* *Vaati* *Ghirahim *Demise* *Byrne** *Toon Link *Masked Link* Metroid *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Sylux* Yoshi *Yoshi Kirby *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Waddle Dee *Yarn Kirby* *Prince Fluff* Star Fox *Fox McCloud *Falco Lambori* *Krystal *Wolf* Pokemon *Pikachu *Pichu* *Raichu* *Jigglypuff* *Pokemon Trainer *Mewtwo* *Latias** *Latios** *Deoxys* F-Zero *Captain Falcon Earthbound *Ness* *Lucas *Masked Man* Retro *Ice Climbers *Mr. Game & Watch* Fire Emblem *Marth* *Roy* *Ike *Chrom *Sothe* *Michiah** Kid Icarus *Pit *Magnus *Phosphora* *Pyrrhon** Pikmin *Olimar Third Party Metal Gear *Snake *Raiden* Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog *"Miles" Tails "Prower *Knuckles the Edchidna *Shadow the Hedgehog* *Silver the Hedgehog* *Blaze the Cat* *Chaos** Mega Man *Mega Man *Zero* Other *Pac Man *Villager *Wii Fit Trainer *Shulk *Isaac *KOS-MOS** *Zael *Quote** *Neku *Amaterasu* Final Fantasy *Cloud Strife* *Sephiroth* *Black Mage *White Mage Kingdom Hearts *Sora *Riku* Tales *Lloyd Ivring *Kratos Aurion* Sony *Jak & Daxter *Rachet & Clank *Nariko *Sly Cooper *Nathan Drake *Cole MacGrath *Evil Cole MacGrath* *Delsin Rowe** *Joel* *Kratos *Zeus* *Spike *Sackboy *Toro Inoue *Sir Daniel *Kat** *Emmett Graves** *Colonel Radec Other *Ezio Auditore* *Isaac Clarke* *Dante *Spyro** *Crash Bandicoot** *Lara Croft* *Steve* Fourth-Party Adventure Time *Finn & Jake *Marceline* *Flame Princess *Ice King* Regular Show *Mordecai *Rigby *Skips* *Death* The Amazing World of Gumball *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Nicole Watterson *Richard Watterson *Carrie* *Bobert* *Jealousy* *Dark Gumball* *Evil Darwin* My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Discord* *Queen Chrysalis* Naruto Shippuden *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Itachi Uchiha* *Sage Naruto* *Taka Sasuke* *Anbu Itachi* Other *Darth Vader* *Starkiller** *Wreck-it-Ralph* Ethan hunt Mission Mode The mode known as "Mission Mode", is a new content added to the game. It comes in two types: General, and Character. General Missions are similar to the Event Matches froom previous Super Smash Bros. ''series. You have to clear a certain event on the following conditions to clear the mission. Character Missions are very similar to the ''Naruto: Clash of Ninja ''series, each character has ten different missions and are ranked at the end. Character Mission Info Every character has ten missions that are all the same, but with different characters and objectives(combos only). Difficulty Levels There are five different difficulty levels that appear in Arcade Mode, Mission Mode, and Versus Mode. *Easy *Normal *Hero *Legend *All-Star Unlockable Characters Unlike the previous game, each different character have thier own rank instead of thier being just one for the main player in the game. Ranking up with different characters may unlock new characters. After clearing the conditions, they must be bought at the shop for a certain price of coins(shown in parenthseis at the end). Coins are earned by playing any mode in the game. *'Luigi - Reach Rank 10 with Mario. (1,000) *'King K. Rool - '''Reach Rank 10 with Donkey Kong Diddy Kong, and Funky Kong. (5,000) *'Ganondorf - 'Reach Rank 20 with Link and Zelda. (10,000) *'Sylux - 'Reach Rank 25 with Samus and Zero Suit Samus. (8,000) *'Yarn Kirby - 'Reach Rank 100 with Kirby. (200,000) *'Falco - 'Reach Rank 10 with Fox. (5,000) *'Pichu - 'Reach Rank 10 with Pikachu. (6,500) *'Ness - 'Reach Rank 5 with any character. (1,000) *'Marth - 'Reach Rank 10 with five different characters. (2,000) *'Mr. Game & Watch - 'Reach Rank 20 with 30 different characters. (20,000) *'Phosphora - 'Reach Rank 30 with Pit and Magnus. (35,000) *'Raiden - 'Reach Rank 20 with Snake. (18,000) *'Shadow - 'Reach Rank 35 with Sonic. (30,000) *'Cloud - 'Clear 10 General Missions. (35,000) *'Zero - 'Reach Rank 40 with Mega Man. (45,000) *'Amaterasu - 'Reach Rank 20 with 40 different characters. (50,000) *'Sephiroth - 'Reach Rank 40 with Cloud. (75,000) *'Riku - 'Reach Rnak 35 with Sora. (28,000) *'Kratos Aurion - 'Reach Rank 45 with Lloyd. (38,000) *'Evil Cole - 'Reach Rank 75 with Cole. (75,000) *'Ezio - 'Clear 20 General Missions. (60,000) *'Dr. Mario - 'Clear 40% missions with Mario. (40,000) *'Vaati - 'Reach Rank 20 with Ganondorf. (58,000) *'Prince Fluff - 'Clear 50% missions with Yarn Kirby. (250,000) *'Wolf - 'Clear 90% total missions out of Fox, Falco, and Krystal. (65,000) *'Raichu - 'Clear 80% total missions out of Pikachu and Pichu. (45,000) *'Masked Man - Clear 80% total missions out of Ness and Lucas. (50,000) *'Roy - '''Beat Arcade Mode with Marth. (38,000) *'Silver - 'Reach Rank 35 with Tails. (45,000) *'Joel - 'Clear 40 General Missions. (53,000) *'Isaac Clarke - 'Beat Arcade Mode with 20 different characters. (58,000) *'Hammer Bro - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Bowser and Bowser Jr. (50,000) *'Demise - 'Clear 90% total missions out of Ganondorf, Vaati, and Ghirahim. (100,000) *'Jigglypuff - 'Beat Arcade Mode with any character. (1,000) *'Sothe - 'Reach Rank 30 with Marth, Roy, Ike, and Chrom. (72,000) *'Blaze - 'Clear 80% total missions out of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver. (80,000) *'Zeus - 'Clear 70% missions with Kratos. (275,000) *'Lara Croft - 'Clear 800% missions total out of all characters. (90,000) *'Paper Mario - 'Clear 90% total missions out of Mario, Luigi, and Peach. (110,000) *'Masked Link - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Toon Link. (45,000) *'Steve - 'Beat Arcade Mode with 40 different characters. (125,000) *'Koops - 'Clear 40% missions with Paper Mario. (68,000) *'Mewtwo - 'Clear 60 General Missions. (130,000) *'Deoxys - 'Clear 40% missions with Mewtwo. (180,000) *'Marceline - 'Beat Arcade Mode with Finn & Jake. (63,000) *'Skips - 'Beat Arcade Mode with either Mordecai or Rigby. (55,000) *'Carrie - 'Reach Rank 38 with Darwin. (52,000) *'Discord - 'Reach Rank 40 with Twilight and Rainbow Dash. (200,000) *'Itachi - 'Reach Rank 45 with Sasuke. (78,000) *'Ice King - 'Clear 90% total missions out of Finn & Jake, Marceline, and Flame Princess. (80,000) *'Darth Vader - 'Clear 80 General Missions. (300,000) *'Death - 'Clear 90% total missions out of Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips. (115,000) *'Bobert - 'Reach Rank 45 with Gumball. (65,000) *'Queen Chrysalis - 'Clear 90% total missions out of Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Discord. (400,000) *'Wreck-it-Ralph - 'Clear 100 General Missions. (160,000) *'Jealousy - 'Clear 80% missions total out of Carrie and Bobert. (85,000) *'Sage Naruto - 'Reach Rank 300 with Naruto. (500,000) *'Dark Gumball - 'Reach Rank 250 with Gumball. (600,000) *'Taka Sasuke - 'Reach Rank 300 with Sasuke. (750,000) *'Evil Darwin - 'Reach Rank 250 with Darwin. (700,000) *'Anbu Itachi - '''After unlocking all other characters, reach Rank 300 with Itachi.(1,000,000) DLC Characters There are a few DLC Characters in the game, and have to be bought at the eShop(3DS/Wii U) or the Playstation Store(PS Vita/PS4). There free to buy at the Smash Shop in the game after thier bought from eShop/Playstation Store, but are not available until all non-dlc characters unlocked and purchased as well. *Byrne - $1.00 *Pyrrhon - $1.00 *Kat - $1.50 *Emmett Graves - $1.50 *Latias - $2.00 *Latios - $2.00 *Michiah - $2.50 *Delsin Rowe - $2.50 *Chaos - $3.00 *Starkiller - $3.00 *Spyro - $3.50 *Crash Bandicoot - $3.50 *Quote - $4.00 *KOS-MOS - $4.00 Bundle Packs They also come in bundle packs, so you can get two characters at once, but costs twice as much. Fire Pack Overtime! Pack Eon Pack Redeemed Pack Apprentce Pack Classic Pack Power Pack Rosters Game Covers 3dscover(allstar2).JPG|3DS cover ssbbr2 cover.JPG|Wii U cover psvitacover(allstar2)0.1.JPG|PS Vita cover ps4cover(allstar2).JPG|PS4 cover Trivia *Normally, Nintendo wouldn't allow Sony to release them on thier systems, but since Nintendo got permission to put some of thier(Sony) characters in the first game, Sony decided to help make the sequel and add more content as well. *On the 3DS and Wii U versions, it has a nintendo logo at the bottom right(3DS), and in the center(Wii U), but on the PS Vita and PS4 versions, it has a Sony logo at the center bottom of the game cover. *From the previous game, both Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon were very interested in the series, so they got permission from Nintendo to put in characters from thier company(CN & NICK) to put them into the game. However, Cartoon Network got more money for help making it, so only one character from Nickelodeon was put in as an Assist Trophy in the first and second game, in which, was Danny Phantom. **Yet, although there were no characters form Nickelodeon in any of the games, few of them appeared as icons and minions. *And although Hasbro didn't help make the first game, they got two characters from thier company to be DLC in the first game, then they started to help make the second game and put two more of thier characters from thier company to be put into the second game. Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Category:Wii U Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Sony Category:PS Vita Category:PS4 Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Future Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hasbro Category:Mario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Pokemon Category:Naruto Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:My Little Pony Category:Under Construction Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Video Games